Once Upon a Dream (Minnie, Flower version)
What the female animals didn't realize was that Flower was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her slippers. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. One of the bluebirds had just finished bathing itself when it heard the amazing singing. It wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Flower, a friend to Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and the other forest animals. She had came back to the forest. The bluebird flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then more bluebirds came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. One of the bluebirds sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave the bird a kiss on the head and let it fly off. After a while, the bluebirds began to wake up Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and the other forest animals. Two went to a hollowed log and woke up Thumper and his sisters. Two others woke up a squirrel. The squirrel saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up Friend Owl. The squirrel then pushed Friend Owl out of his home and off the tree. Friend Owl opened his wings to land softly in Flower's arms as she and Friend Owl sang together. Then, The Great Prince of the Forest leapt down to her majestically and he, Friend Owl, and Flower all sang together. Then Bambi and all of the forest animals followed Flower as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a male cat was strolling through the woods riding on a panther. The cat has orange fur, triangular ears, a peach muzzle and upper face, tan circles on his palms, and a small black nose. There were peach ear innards that matched his face. And his eyes were the perfect color of green. He was dressed in a white shirt, a dark green vest, and green pants. Around his neck was a green bowtie and a tan straw boater hat on his head. His name was Danny, the young prince, and he was now 13 years old of age. The panther was a black one with a dark gray muzzle, a pink nose, and yellow eyes. His name was Bagheera. He agreed to take care of Danny and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Bagheera, Danny heard Flower's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Danny could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Bagheera noticed Danny stopping and stopped as well. "What is it, Danny?" he asked. "Do you hear that, Bagheera? Beautiful!" said Danny. "Eh, I don't hear anything. Let's just go." said Bagheera. Danny only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Danny stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Danny. "Uh-uh! We're not going on some wild goose chase! Now come on!" said Bagheera. "Oh, come on!" said Danny. "Not a chance!" said Bagheera. Then an idea popped in Danny's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Bagheera with a sly smile. "Would you do it for extra pieces of steak?" asked Danny with a sly look. Bagheera stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Danny began to smile more. He knew that the panther would do anything for extra pieces of steak. It worked everytime. "And a few...pork chops?" asked Danny with a sly look. Then Bagheera smiled with more interest. "Well, alright." said Bagheera, smiling. "Hup, boy!" said Danny, as he and Bagheera raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Bagheera was huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. In a small clearing, Danny stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. "Next time,... I should... slow down... a bit" said Bagheera, trying to catch his breath. "Shhh!" shushed Danny, as he tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Bagheera started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Bagheera listened to where it was. "It's that way!" said Bagheera, as he ran off, carrying Danny on his back. "Good hearing, Bagheera!" said Danny. As Bagheera ran into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Danny crashed into the same big tree branch that Bagheera avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Danny, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Bagheera heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the cat lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. "You alright, Danny?" asked Bagheera. Then he removed the wet hat from Danny's head as the cat glared at him. That was when Bagheera realized what he did and noticed his mistake. "Oops. I was supposed to warn you that a tree branch was there, wasn't I?" asked Bagheera sheepishly. Danny just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Bagheera. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No pork chops!" said Danny. Back with Flower, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. The Great Prince and Mena, Bambi's stepmother were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by the forest animals, Flower began to sing. Flower: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someone To sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and several other forest animals followed Flower as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Naveen's castle and Flower a.k.a. Princess Minnie's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the adopted daughter of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Flower: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Flower deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a child?" Then she walked away, leaving the Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and the other forest animals confused about what she meant. Friend Owl flew up in front of her. "Who?" he asked. Flower replied to Friend Owl's question. "Why, Aunt Vixey, Aunt Marie, and Aunt Sandy. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw all of the forest animals surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then the forest animals became excited by what she said. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Flower, telling her story. The forest animals then became more excited as she told the story. One of the bluebirds chirped, and Flower smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." The forest animals got more excited. "And then..." said Flower. The forest animals got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Flower sadly said, "...I wake up". Then all of the forest animals sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Flower. Then a squirrel noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a hat, and a vest, that belong to Prince Danny, himself were hung on a tree to dry. The squirrel grabbed an acorn and tossed it to Friend Owl. It bonked on his head, bounced off, and bonked on two bluebirds. A squirrel grabs another acorn and threw it at Bambi's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to Friend Owl, besides Bambi because he walked over to them. The squirrel motioned them to look to where it saw them. Friend Owl then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they flew off to it along with two of Thumper's sisters. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Danny began to talk. "You know, Bagheera. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that white kitten Marie, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for eleven years ..." said Danny. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw the forest animals running off with the hat and vest. "Danny! Look!" said Bagheera and pointed to where they are. Danny saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Danny when he watched his clothes being taken. Then Friend Owl dressed in Danny's hat and vest approached Flower, acting all royal and magnificent. While Flower hummed tune, Friend Owl whistled to her. The female mouse saw Friend Owl dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only an owl in clothing, but it was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Flower. Then she walked up to it and it held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Flower: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Danny and Bagheera approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Danny was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful female mouse that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and and Bagheera looked at each other and back at Flower dancing and singing. Flower:And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Flower danced, hummed, and turned around, Danny tackled the disguised forest animals quietly from behind and placed himself in its place instead. But Flower still couldn't see him and sang once more. Flower:But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Danny joined her in her singing. Both: ',The way you did'' Flower immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, but Danny kept continuing. Danny:Once upon a dream Flower looked to see the forest animals dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and Friend Owl hooted dreamily. Flower turned around and saw Danny, surprising her. "Oh!" said Flower. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Danny. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Danny. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Flower. "A stranger?" asked Danny. "Mm-hmm." said Flower. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Danny. "We..we have?" asked Flower. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Danny with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Danny: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Flower couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the male orange cat. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Naveen's castle was on the horizon. Danny placed his arm around Flower as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the male cat spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Danny. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Flower. Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and the other forest animals were eager to hear Flower's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Flower. And she ran off, leaving Bambi and the other forest animals in shock that Flower did not tell Danny her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Danny, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Flower. "Never?" asked a confused Danny. "Well, maybe someday." said Flower. "When, tomorrow?" asked Danny. "Oh no, this evening." said Flower. "Where?" asked Danny. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Minnie. So sadly, Danny watched the female mouse as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Minnie Mouse herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs